With the development of society, the number of people travel become more and more frequent; people usually carry luggage in traveling, in order to carry more goods, luggage is provided with a number of sandwiches, which are sealed by zippers; there are many kinds of locks in the market for better management of the zippers, in order to control the sandwiches conveniently, the locks are provided with multiple groups of control holes; for example, in the applicant's prior utility model patent Mechanical Lock, whose patent number is CN201320494545.3; the left and right locking hooks can be opened respectively through the leftward and rightward movement of a motion block, which achieves respective management. When it is in need of opening all the sandwiches, the pushing part must be slid leftward and rightward respectively, which is not conducive to transit checking, reducing the efficiency of transit checking. If all the sandwiches are opened in one time, for example, in the applicant's prior utility model patent Double Locking Hooks Coded Lock, whose patent number is CN201320508516.8; however, the double locking hooks coded lock can not control the sandwiches respectively, when it is in need of opening some sandwich, all the zippers of the sandwiches must be unlocked, which is inconvenient for use.